These Are The Perks Of Being Best Friends
by Zes Neutronpenguins
Summary: Sometimes even the happiest of people can sulk, that's what best friends are for. Bechloe fic. Fluff, fluff and a lot more of fluff. Story might be better than description, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first published. I just needed to get this story out of my system, and a friend suggested me to create an account and put it here, knowing my obsession with Bechloe Fanfics. I'm not a native english speaker, but you know, I can actually write with grammar, so yay me. Anyway, I'm really big on formality and continuity, and since the film was made in 2012, and most universities has grad school within them, so yeah that. **

* * *

[Lets pretend that Jesse didn't kiss Beca]

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words. _\- Unknown

Chloe has been hiding, concealed, disconnected from the outside world for the past week, just hiding in Beca's dorm room. Escaping, forgetting the harsh cold reality that is graduation. Chloe Beale was not someone who would sulk on someone's bed; Chloe Beale was the one that comforted the sulking individual. She took pride in that fact, how she can light up people's world, how she can demolish walls people spend half their lives building, because she was Chloe Beale. But it's a really nice bed. It's small, it's soft, and it smells like Beca.

She had her face buried in a pillow, walking for the brunette sitting at her computer table to strike a conversation, when the conversation never started, Chloe sighed loudly. The vibrating sound waves that travelled from Chloe's direction gained Beca's attention, which in turn mimicked the gesture, causing Chloe to sigh again, which again caused Beca to sigh, as the sighing contest last for a few more minutes, both of them started laughing. "There's something I haven't seen in a week." Beca said during one of her rare genuine moment of content. Chloe just looked at Beca, and for the last time, sighed, stretching it, emphasizing how she feels.

"Right, back to square one," Beca said somewhat laced with sarcasm, somewhat mockingly, but without a hint of annoyance, and surprisingly even grinned sheepishly at Chloe. Seeing such a rare occurrence, Chloe couldn't suppress a grin, and returned it.

"It's just you know, graduation and stuff," Beca now focused on her, Chloe inhaled deeply before continuing, "I've spent the better part of my life, 4 years studying here, competing with the Bellas, and making memories," which was accompanied with a smirk, Beca just blushed and gestured her to go on. "But this year, I met the girls, we made up with the Trebles after Bumper left, and _I met you." _Emphasizing on the last part, she stared at Beca with a dreamy expression, Beca merely allowed the butterflies in her stomach to fly around for a bit, before clearing her throat.

"Don't worry, you're taking grad school here right? Right?" Beca's expression turned from a one with content to brooding from her question, Chloe found it to be adorable, and reassured the brunette, "Don't fret it Beca, I am staying here, but it just feels like the end of an era you know, it's like how 'i-Carly's' ending in a few months." _She would watch "iCarly"_ Beca thought, and let a little laugh out.

"I can't say I do, I would when 'How I Met Your Mother' ends," continue the use of television shows analogy, Chloe let out a gasp, and she looked amused and extremely shocked. She started flailing around Beca's bed, Beca noticing this was one of her fangirl moments, braced herself for impact. "BECA MITCHELL! BECA 'I'M A SELF PROCLAIMED BADASS AND I HATE MOVIES' MITCHELL? YOU WATCH HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE WHO WATCHES THAT SHOW-" When Beca had enough, she cut her off, "OKAY, okay, I get it, you like the show, and I do too, but I swear to whatever divine entity people believe in, if you tell anyone I watch a sappy feel good people show, I will…" Beca couldn't concentrate when she's faced with a Chloe with her widest grin. Beca could only give in, and without the threatening tone, "Fine, I'll watch it with you. Someday."

Chloe filled with excitement with the fact that they pretty much have a date, not that Beca had Chloe haven't hung out much, they were practically moved in at this point, the hand out all the time, Chloe made sure of that, but every time Beca agrees to her dates, she feels so special, like she's Beca's little princess. Her thoughts paused, and she smiled fondly when her thoughts described herself as one of Beca's precious possession. She left out a laugh at the alliteration, and how she wouldn't mind being Beca's possession. Beca still having her gaze directed at her was quite quizzical, but she ignore it, as she just stared at the red head, admiring her beauty, thinking about how she would like her to be more than friends.

Chloe saw the tinkle in her eyes, her gears shifted inside of her, and the puzzle presented itself, solved. She realized how oblivious she's been, how oblivious they've been. The clearly have feelings for each other, at least she hope she's not hallucinating, Chloe decided to do something about it.

Chloe proceeded to pull the Beca from the chair, and fell backwards onto the floor. Beca squeaked, as she had not expected such a rapid chain of movements coming from Chloe after her little rant.

Chloe eased Beca's landing, and felt their chest pressed against each other, Beca diverted all her little to none willpower to trying to ignore that fact. But one thing led to another, as Beca realized that she's on top of Chloe, a position of which she's not complaining about, but just not how she imagined it, and she blushed at that thought. As if on cue, Chloe started reassuring Beca, realizing what she's thinking, and how she hasn't tried moving away, she moved her head forward slightly, her breathes now on her neck, her lips touching her ear lobe, "I've also thought about this." Beca became enchanted; entranced even, at the five simple words that Chloe just said to her, she knew this was as good a time as any to confess her feelings. Beca gulped down a huge lump in her throat twice in rapid movements before regaining her composure, and recovering to her former badass and sarcastic self, and copied Chloe's movements, finding sudden courage, she nipped at her earlobe, and said, "Oh really now?" Chloe's heart skipped a beat, she feel her inside flip. The thought of graduation completely out of her mind at this point, she managed to smiled and radiate heat at how Beca is making her feel. It's not the position they are in, or how Beca is also red like a tomato that made these feelings surface, but the fact that these simple gestures showed Beca reciprocate the feelings she has repressed them for a year. She doesn't care about graduation anymore, she doesn't care that her phone is vibrating violently against her thigh, she doesn't care that Kimmy Jin walked in, and practically lunged back into the hallway, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, in the company of her best friend, and possible girlfriend: Beca Mitchell. These are the perks of being best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't going to continue, but damn you PP2. I also changed the passive voice/narrator a bit, to make it more Douglas Adam-y, if he wrote fluff that is. Also, the usual I'm on my phone stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, but maybe I will win the jackpot!

"What if she hates my dress?" Beca voiced her concern with panic, "What if she hates me because of that?"

Jesse eyed her curiously. "Okay calm down, have you seen 'Pretty Woman'?"

"No." Beca shrugged

"What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?"

"No."

"Woody Allen?"

"No."

"God, how are you alive!" Jesse let out a defeated cry. "Okay look, the point I was going to make was that in those movies, if two characters like each other, they don't care what each other are wearing."

"Well Jesse, this isn't a movie now is it?" Beca retorted with little effort.

"Fine, but you won the World Championship, triumphing DSM, and even impressed your boss who very suspiciously looks like Keegan from 'Key and Peele', and you're going to chicken out of a little date?" Jesse uttered out in one breath.

"Uh you're right, what's wrong with me."

-.-.-.-

Smoke dispersed revealing brilliant blue eyes, striding through the busy streets of LA, focusing on one direction, and one direction only. Her eyes meet a short brunette twirling with the side of her dress. Joy spewing from the two girls. The brunette, shocked, looked to the redhead with a glint in her eye.

"Wow, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Beca complemented.

"Beca! I thought you'd be less cliche." Chloe displaying her "inner Beca" as she called it.

And thus, for the first time in, ever, the brunette was left without words.

-.-.-.-

Beca jabbed Chloe playfully, "you know, I still remembered when you told me you were going to do grad school, then you decided to fail three years in a role. Now we're here, together, I'm started to think you stayed for me."

A natural poker face settling on the redhead, not giving anything away.

"Well, didn't I made it obvious enough for you?" Chloe replied sheepishly.

Unrequited love? These are the perks of being best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Da do Ron Ron, da do Ron Ron, da do Ron Ron, da do Ron Ron"

A small but constant chant is heard echoing from the the practice room from across the lawn. Birds begin to chip along, and students restful.

"Tell me Chloe, how is this improv game going to help with, anything? The semester is almost over, and we have nothing left to do." Beca questioned whilst smiling, enjoying the exercise.

"Well Beca, you seem to like it, I like it." Chloe retorted with a wink, resulting in a wave of surrender washing over Beca.

The chant continues, as the two girls focus intently on each other, with the rhythm constant, tone soothing and harmony reached, the game was no more, what is left, is a duet.

Every morning, as Beca wake up, the warmth and scent of Chloe is still present, the notes she leaves on the table along with breakfast, a constant reminder of her, and Beca is happy. Beca can not get enough of Chloe, and Beca is happy. She sleeps soundly, as she knows, the next morning, she will follow her scent as warmth to another breakfast ready for her, in which Beca will be happy.

It puzzled her that it took her an entire year to admit her feelings, and another three to become a quote-on-quote "couple". Beca would return home late drenched in swear, scrambling for coffee, but Chloe would already have coffee ready, and a couch set up for cuddling.

Chloe has done so much for her, but she hasn't done much, of course these insecurities are crushed as Chloe simply replies, "you've done enough, by being you."

Breakfast, love and cuddles after work? These are the perks of being best friends.


End file.
